


Play It Again

by swampistan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampistan/pseuds/swampistan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song "Play it Again" by Luke Bryan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play It Again

“C’mon, Killian, we’re going to be late to the bonfire! Stop preening yourself and let’s go!” David called from the front door to the bachelors’ small, two-bedroom house.  
“I’m coming! What’s the bloody rush, mate?” Killian answered as he strode toward the door, clad in a pair of faded boot-cut jeans, a cerulean blue plaid button-down shirt, and worn brown boots. The two were headed to their buddy’s fall bonfire, which meant lots of girls in cut off jeans; something that Killian looked forward to every year.  
“You missed a button,” David remarked as Killian passed him. “I know,” Killian replied with a grin, “the chest hair makes the girls go crazy.” “As if the accent wasn’t enough,” David said, rolling his eyes as the two loaded a cooler into their truck bed before hopping in.

\---

Before they even got to the field, Killian and David could see the glow from the bonfire, its aura lighting up the night sky. “I wonder if Mary Margaret will be there,” Killian playfully teased David. “You’d sure love to see her in a tied up shirt and tight jean shorts,” he said, winking. “Shut up.” David said. “We’re here.”

The other guys’ pickup trucks were parked in a circle around the fire, with their tailgates down and facing the blaze. David parked his old Ford in a space next to his friend Graham’s Dodge Ram and unloaded the cooler from the back. Killian took to wandering around, clapping his buddies on the shoulder while the young men waited for the girls to arrive.

\---

It was a couple hours into the festivities, and Killian was only on his second beer. He wasn’t much of a beer drinker, but he did enjoy a bottle or two every once in a while. David was smooth-talking Mary Margaret while she sat on his tailgate, a cold Bud in her hand. Killian’s other friends had been slowly leaving with a girl or two, making the pickup circle smaller and smaller. As he slowly traced his gaze around the campfire, looking at who was remaining, he caught sight of a young girl sitting by herself on the tailgate directly across the bonfire from him.   
She had the tannest legs he had ever seen, and as he approached her, he looked to see if she was with anyone. When he saw she was alone, he couldn’t believe that a woman this beautiful didn’t have a boyfriend. Her hair was the color of fresh hay, and looked as soft as a horse’s muzzle. The curls danced around her face as she swayed to the country music playing on the radio. As he got closer, he was caught off guard by the shade of her eyes. They were a bright green, like a meadow in the spring, and when his eyes caught hers, he couldn’t help but be taken aback by their beauty.  
“May I join you?” Killian asked once he had gotten over his initial shock.   
“Yes,” she said; her voice as smooth as the water that ran through Milah Creek.  
“I’m Killian. Killian Jones,” he offered, holding out his hand for her to shake. She hesitated, then taking his hand, said, “Nice to meet you, Killian.” He couldn’t help but notice the jolt of energy that seemed to pass through him when her hand touched his.  
“I’m Emma Swan,” she said, still holding his hand. After another moment, she quickly released his hand and folded her arms. “Emma Swan.” He liked how the name rolled off his tongue, sweet like honeysuckle. “I’ve never seen you before, are you new here?” Killian asked in an attempt to start a conversation. He could tell she was going to be tough to talk to, but he liked the challenge. She slowly unfolded her arms to let them rest at her sides, her right hand inches away from his left. How he wanted to hold her hand again, feel her soft skin against his rough, callused hands. But he reluctantly resisted, waiting for her to answer.  
“Sort of,” she said. “I’m from Texas. Mary Margaret is my cousin and she invited me to stay with her for a few months, to get a taste of scenery different from the prairie that I’m used to.” Killian loved how her voice had a slight drawl to it, and how her lips articulated each syllable, their pinkness enticing him, making him want her to speak more so he could watch them dance over her words.  
They continued to talk about themselves; Emma sharing her experiences on her family’s ranch and Killian telling stories of his childhood on a horse farm. The music played in the background, singing about love, life, trucks, and good dogs. Killian kept an ear to the music, enjoying how Emma’s voice melted with the various tunes. He could tell she was listening to it too, as if she was waiting for a particular song. They were discussing horse training when she suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Her eyes lit up and she jumped off the tailgate and exclaimed, “Oh my god! This is my song!” It took him a second, but Killian realized that Lady Antebellum’s “Dancin’ Away with My Heart” was playing.  
“I’ve been sitting around waiting for it to come on, and here it is!” Emma cried with delight. “Come here, boy, I wanna dance.” Before Killian knew it, she was spinning him around, laughing at his surprised expression and holding him tight. He felt like it was just them, dancing on the smooth sound waves the music made, his hand on her small hips and his eyes locked on hers. As the song faded out they slowed to a stop. Killian wished the song would go on forever, that they could stay this way, in each others arms, forever. He was still staring into her sharp green eyes, watching them twinkle in the firelight, when, in one swift movement, she moved her lips up to his.  
Killian had kissed many girls, but not like this. It was very tender, her lips moving slowly against his and remaining there for what seemed like hours. When they finally departed, Killian saw Emma blush, her eyes darting to avoid his. He put his finger under her chin and lifted it up. “Play it again,” he whispered, and she echoed him, “Play it again.”

\---

Later on that night, Killian and Emma were in David’s truck on their way to Mary Margaret’s house. David had gotten a ride with Mary Margaret so Killian was free to take the truck. As they pulled into the driveway and Killian put the pickup in park, Emma turned to him and said, “Goodnight, Killian,” as she moved to open the door. Killian didn’t want her to leave quite yet and started scanning the radio.  
“Wait.” Killian said. Emma turned back to him, fixing him with those sharp green eyes. “Yes?” She asked, as if she wanted to stay with him and not leave him alone in the truck. “It’s worth a shot,” he said, motioning toward the radio, making her giggle. Her laugh rung out like a light rain on an old tin roof, giving him butterflies. He continued to scan the stations, trying the AM, FM, and even XM radios, searching for the song. He was just about to give up when he heard the familiar notes fill the cab. He saw Emma leap in excitement, “I can’t believe it came back on!” She quickly grabbed his hand, sending a jolt of electricity through him, and pulled him through her door on the passenger side. They danced the same as before, but this time Killian felt like they were flying. The truck’s headlights made Emma’s hair glow and her eyes sparkle. Her body warmth permeated through his clothing, warming him in the cool night air. As they danced, their breath harmonized, and Killian felt like their heartbeats did too. When the song ended, they stopped breathless, held in each other’s grasp, entranced by the magic that seemed to thread between them.  
When Emma kissed him again, Killian half expected the gesture. He met her lips with the same tenderness she had delivered earlier, but she kissed him harder than before, with a hunger that he wasn’t used to. When Killian had kissed other girls, they tried to gnaw off his face and choke him with their tongues. But Emma’s hunger was different. She kissed him with a passion he had never known before. He couldn’t describe it. It made him feel like she wanted him. Like she really REALLY wanted him. When they broke the embrace, it was Killian’s turn to blush.  
“Damn,” he breathed. Emma just smiled, her white teeth a beacon as he leaned down to kiss her once more. “Play it again,” she said against his lips as they parted from hers. They continued to stare into each other’s eyes, entrapped by the other’s gaze. Killian flashed her a grin.  
“Did you want to go out on a date with me sometime? Like maybe Friday?” Killian asked, hopeful. Emma returned his grin, “I thought we were already on a date,” making them both laugh. She then said, “Yes, I’d love to.”  
As Killian watched Emma walk to her front porch and then wave before going inside, he couldn’t help but think: she’s the one.

\---

It was Thursday. For Killian, that meant loading up hay bales to feed the horses. Despite it being fall, the Georgia sun was blistering his naked back and making him sweat like a pig. His small, broad-brimmed hat didn’t provide much shade, and his shirt that he used to wipe his sweat was soaked. He drove the tractor from hay bale to hay bale, getting down to toss them into the trailer he was pulling behind. As he lifted each bale, his lean, muscled body ached from the repetitive movement. Not far off, David was putting up a barbwire fence around the new horse pen they had outlined with posts the day before. Each time Killian got out off the tractor, he could feel the wet seat of his jeans rub uncomfortably. But while he labored tiredly in the sun, the thought of Emma kept him going. He thought, If I were to become a slave on a pirate’s ship, Emma would be my solace. I could do anything with the thought of her.  
Killian would rather be practicing his guitar. He had found the chords online to the Lady Antebellum song and was trying to learn them as a surprise for Emma. Normally, he could learn a song pretty quickly. But the guitar chords for this song were a little difficult for him. Ever since his riding accident, his left hand, the one he used to hold the strings, couldn’t stretch as far and would cramp if they were stretched too far.  
When he was ten, he had fallen off a young horse and the reins had wrapped around his hand, constricting it as he was dragged across the field. He had managed to free himself, but his hand had permanent nerve damage. He was no longer able to fully open his hand, making it difficult to play certain chords on the guitar.  
He had been practicing since the bonfire, which had been Saturday. But between the farm work and going to town for supplies, Killian hadn’t gotten much time to practice. Now he was here, sweating his ass off in the heat of the day instead of playing and their date was tomorrow. Killian didn’t normally complain about yard work, but today was different. He believed that Emma was the one, and that if he screwed up her favorite song… he didn’t want to think about what would happen.  
He continued his work under the unwavering sun, looking forward to when sunset came and the day’s work was done so he could play.

\---

“Unngghh!”  
Killian stifled the scream that escaped his lips as his hand convulsed. He looked at the clock. 11:45. He had been playing since 7:00 and his hand had already cramped three times. The same part of the song tripped him up every time, and it hurt to play, but he knew if he couldn’t get it right, Emma might laugh at his ineptness and his hand when it tightened up.  
He tried to start the chord sequence again, but the pain was too great for him to continue playing. He let his guitar slip from his fingers to the floor of his bedroom. As he let his head hit the pillow, a single tear escaped his eye, tracing a lonely trail down his face.  
“Killian? Are you okay?” David called from the living room. Killian could hear David’s footsteps on the floorboards as he approached to Killian’s room.  
“I’m fine,” Killian called back. The footsteps ceased and then retreated.  
“What will I do?” Killian whimpered to himself.

\---

6:00 AM.  
Killian awoke to the sound of the rooster welcoming the rising sun. After a lapse of memory, he suddenly bolted out of bed when he remembered his date with Emma. But there was work to be done first.  
Fridays were Killian’s favorite day of the week. Every Friday he and David worked to break in new horses bought from the local auction. Once the horses were saddle broken, they sold them to other horse farmers and families with young children.  
They had just gotten a new batch last week: two geldings, a stallion, and a small filly. The filly, although high spirited, took to the saddle and bit quickly, giving Killian and David more time to work with the stallion and geldings. David took the honor of breaking the geldings while Killian was left to fight the stallion. And Killian loved the challenge.  
The horse was black as the night of the new moon, and moved as swiftly and quietly as the summer breeze, but had the heart of a warrior. When he galloped his muscles rippled under the skin like water, his hide shimmering like oil. Growing up on a horse farm, Killian had learned to appreciate the natural beauty of the stallion. He learned that a wild spirit could never be broken, only tamed.  
Keeping this in mind as he led the beast into the training arena, Killian began to softly talk to himself while avoiding eye contact.  
“I wonder if Emma would like to ride to Dwarf Hill. The moon will be full and the view of Milah Creek will be gorgeous.”  
As he spoke, he began to watch the stallion as he pricked his ears the listen to Killian’s voice. Killian continued to talk.  
“But before I can do that, I need to get this beautiful creature in the saddle.” He glanced up. The stallion was entranced. Killian continued to talk quietly as he walked over to the fence and picked up a saddle blanket. He slowly moved over to the stallion, gently draping the blanket across his withers.  
“That’s a good boy.” Killian began to lead the stallion in a circle, letting him get used to the blanket. Then, using the same method, he added the saddle, but left the girth loose.  
After tightening the girth, Killian led the stallion to a mounting block. He gradually eased himself into the saddle, talking to the stallion calmly as he did so. He was almost fully in the saddle when the stallion started bucking.  
The mighty beast tried to throw Killian, lashing out with his hind feet, jumping up and twisting in midair, doing anything to get this unknown weigh off his back. But Killian held on. He rode the horse for ten minutes straight; the only thoughts going through his mind were about staying on and Emma. When the horse finally settled down, both beings were wore out, huffing and gasping for air. Killian gave the horse a pat on the shoulder and rode him to the stable where he washed and watered him.  
As he watched the horse drink, Killian told him, “I’ll have to keep you. So what should I name you?” Killian thought for a couple minutes more.  
“How about, Jolly Roger?”

\---

“See ya, David. I’m headed to pick up Emma,” Killian called as he walked out the front door.  
He headed toward the stables to grab Jolly and Jewel of the Realm, the new grey filly. He strapped his guitar to Jolly’s saddle, mounted up, and headed to Mary Margaret’s house with light in his heart.  
As he approached the house, his heart and stomach began to flutter, and all his fears came flooding back to him. What if his hand cramps? What if she laughs at him? What if…? He pushed his worries aside and knocked.  
It was Mary Margaret who answered the door.  
“Hello, Killian. Emma will be out in a couple minutes. You’re welcome to sit down while you wait.”  
“Thank you,” Killian replied as he sat on the worn sofa.  
A minute passed and there she was. She strode into the living room like a princess. She was in a simple white cotton dress with boots. Her hair, curled into ringlets, jumped around her face. It took Killian a moment to realize his jaw had dropped at the sight of her. He quickly closed it and rose to greet her.  
“You look… s-stunning,” he stammered, making her giggle.  
“Thanks,” she said, smiling as he led her outside.  
“If I had known you were wearing a dress, I would have brought a side-saddle.”  
“It’s okay. I’ve ridden in a dress before.” She winked at him as she mounted Jewel, making him catch his breath.  
They rode at a canter to Dwarf Hill, enjoying the cool night air on their faces, feeling like two free spirits, alone together in their own world.   
The stars were bright in the clear sky, shining down on them as they sat on the hill, Killian’s guitar between them. He pulled it out, careful not to disturb the peaceful quiet that surrounded them. Emma glanced down at the guitar. “You play?” she asked with a smile. “A little,” Killian said.  
He began to tune the guitar, even though he already had before he left, just to make sure each note would ring perfectly. Then he started to play “Mary Had a Little Lamb” to warm up his fingers. His left hand still ached from the cramps last night, but he played through the pain. Emma hummed along as he switched from the nursery rhyme to “Check Yes or No” by George Strait. Emma swayed back and forth, coming closer and closer to Killian each time before she finally laid her head on his shoulder. He finished the song and idly strummed the guitar.  
“I have a surprise for you,” Killian whispered. Emma sat up, her eyes bright with excitement. “What is it?” she eagerly whispered back.  
Killian took a deep breath and began to play “Dancin’ Away with My Heart”.  
“Oh my god! This is my song! You learned my song?!” She squealed as she hurried to stand. She started to dance by herself at first, letting Killian play the introduction before pulling him to his feet. She danced around him as he skillfully played the guitar, fingers flying along the strings. His heart glowed to see her so happy. As he got toward the end of the song, he began to dread the difficult chord sequence. Emma didn’t notice his grin fade to a grimace as he felt the pain in his hand grow greater with each chord.  
With a sudden yell and thud of the guitar falling from his hands, Killian collapsed to the ground holding his hand. Emma, shocked by the sudden noise, turned to find Killian cradling his hand.  
“Are you all right?” she asked, concern in her voice. She knelt by him and he shied away, afraid of what she might do when she saw his hand. Next thing he knew, she was sitting in front of him, holding his contorted hand, slowly massaging it with her fingers, relaxing the muscles until the sharp pain faded to a dull throb. All the while, looking into his scared eyes with warmth in hers, silently assuring him that everything was okay. He felt tears of pain coming to his eyes and quickly looked away so she wouldn’t see. But she put her finger under his chin, lifted it up to where he was looking into her eyes again, and said, “Play it again.”  
“I can’t,” he said. Then, to his surprise, she kissed away his tears and picked up the fallen guitar. After brushing off the dirt, she began to play. Her long, slender fingers plucked the strings artistically. To Killian, the notes sounded even more beautiful with her playing. He slowly rose, his eyes catching hers. Her playing slowly faded and the only sound was their breathing. He looked at her proudly; glad to have found such a rare creature, a beautiful swan, to call his own.  
He bent his head to kiss her and she rose on her toes to meet his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He tangled his fingers through her hair, enjoying the feel of her body against his.  
“I don’t want to leave,” Emma breathed. “Do we have to be home by a certain time?” She looked at him pleadingly.  
“Not until the cows come home,” Killian replied.  
“But there aren’t any cows.”  
“Exactly.”  
He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the sweet honey smell of her hair. He could feel her breath on his chest as she unbuttoned his shirt, her nimble fingers brushing against his skin as she did so. She began to kiss his neck as they knelt to the ground in unison, his hands encircling her hips. She pushed him onto his back, kneading her fingers along his muscles, relieving the achiness from the laborious day before. Her lips found his, and they lay there, wrapped in each other’s embrace. The night’s activities were nonexistent; nothing else mattered while they were together. Killian found himself wishing that the night would never end.

Fin.


End file.
